The present invention relates to a cutting machine, and more particularly to a platform minute adjustment, expansion and water collection device for a stone cutter in which the platform has two expansion portions and at least one water collection member.
Conventionally, the working area of a portable stone cutter is limited. It is troublesome for the operator to cutter large sized working pieces. Besides, during cutting the working pieces made of stone, metal or wood, the sawdust rises up and splashes to the front side of the platform although a water tank disposed under the platform, accordingly the operator breathes the sawdust, seriously affecting lungs.
Further, the conventional stone cutter has a positioning device only including a saw blade for moving upward and downward but not including an adjustable displacement member, causing precision errors.